BTD7: The Bloon War
Bloons Tower Defense 7: The Bloon War, commonly abbreviated as BTD7: BW, is a game in the Bloons Tower Defense series serving as the seventh installment. The game is a part of the Velvetverse series, with the others being the DLC pack Black Pops Operation, and the sequel Wrath of the Eternals. The story is associated with the war between the Bloons and Monkeykind. Synopsis The war between the Bloons and Monkeykind had just begun. Participate in this epic battle and end the tyranny of the Bloons and purge them from your home planet once and for all! See BTD7: BW/Lore if you want to read about the lore of the game. Gameplay New Features Includes: * New heroes. More details under the Heroes sub-section in the towers. For more information, visit the Heroes page. There are also heroes from the collaboration game BAATD, * Heroes can now level up to 30 and now have special awakening forms (aka the Prince Regent for Bryan) available for either unlocking it in Story mode or purchasing it in the Premium Stuff shop. Also, more than one hero can be placed in a single track. * 6th Tier upgrades added. Also added specialization towers that have individual upgrades from their original counterparts. 4th Path or Special Path upgrades added, can only be obtained by beating an extremely hard monthly challenge for the specific tower. Also, multiple path upgrading is possible to all paths and up to Tier 3 unless completing CHIMPS. * New tracks plus reworked ones. * A feature from BTD5 and 4; Tower renames for Tier 3 upgrades and above. * Added a new difficulty mode: CHIMPS. Rather than being a sub-mode of Impoppable, CHIMPS is now its own difficulty. Completing CHIMPS will reward the player with a secret tower. * Added another difficulty mode: Almighty. In this mode, bloons move at their top speed and have their top health, ceramic bloons have 80% more health, and blimps get 70% damage reduction from all sources. The player will also not be able to use Monkey Knowledge, Powers, and Special Agents, as well as getting only half the cash from popping and selling, and starting only with $700 and 1 life. * Completing Almighty mode will enable the players to buy multiple 6th Tiers, and multiple path upgrading can also reach up to Tier 6. This will be completely balanced as horrendously OP blimps spawn in levels 450 and later rounds. * New and powerful blimps appear, examples are the Alpha Blimp, Mini MOAB, Hard Titanium Aircraft, Big Rubbery Carrier, Lightning-Powered Zeppelin, Fleeting Titanic Airship, Nuclear-Powered Blimp, Rampaging Aircraft of Monkey Doom, Really Big Blimp, and etc. * Boss bloons make a comeback from BMC such as old ones like Bloonarius the Inflator, Vortex, Dreadbloon, and Blastapopoulos, to new ones like the Destroyer of Monkeys, the Mothership, and etc. * Bounty Bloons make a comeback from the spin-off game Bloons Tower Defense X. * New bloons plus bloon properties. * New towers and revamped ones, and old towers such as the Bloonchipper, Dartling Gun, Monkey Engineer, Charge Tower, and the Plasma Monkey comes back from their respective games. Also buffed some of the base towers and pre-existing upgrades. * New story mode that is played entirely in tower defense mode, and a DLC prequel/side story Black Pops Operation played in FPS shooter mode that revolves mostly around the twins, Simon and Abigail's point of view before the Bloon War happened. * Regen Bloon farming is possible, is a viable strategy and a must for later rounds, specifically 200 and later. * Monkey Knowledge and Specialty Buildings are now combined into one, albeit without the price increase for a specific tower and its upgrades. The Monkey Lab also makes a comeback with new and improved upgrades, and is intergrated with the reworked Premium Upgrades that are not so premium anymore. * Status effect, health, and energy mechanics added. * Co-op mode returns, with optimized gameplay and reworked mechanics. Added Versus Battles as a submode. The Bloon Lab returns, along with the Bloontonium Generator. * New currencies: # Blops - Used to purchase stuff in the Monkey Lab under Dr. Monkey's tab. Comes in both red and blue colors which are used separately. Obtained by popping bloons and completing quests, # Tokens - Used to purchase upgrades in the Monkey Lab under the Monkey Augmentation tab. Obtained by unlocking achievements and getting trophies. # Bloontonium - Used to research and create a new type of bloon in the Bloon Lab. Obtained using the Bloontonium Generator. # Bloonstones - Used as an alternative to Monkey Cash if the player has it. Obtained by completing daily quests and advanced challenges. # Medallion - Used as a token to fight bosses and enter tournaments. Obtained by unlocking achievements and getting trophies. * Creation Mode added on the main menu, can only be unlocked onced beating a track on CHIMPS mode. The player can design their own towers, tracks, and bloons in this mode using pre-existing models, upgrades, and textures, but they can import third party content using the BTD7 - Modifications Extension ''that is officially supported by the Ninja Kiwi team. Towers Like its previous installments, towers have separate tower paths but have 4 path upgrades and can be upgraded to the 6th tier in every path. Only one path can be maxed, although some special missions can give the player a tower with 6/6/6 tier upgrades, although this is very rare. Multiple 5th tier towers are now allowed, but each 6th tier can only be occupied by a single tower. Completing CHIMPS will allow the player to max up all tier and path upgrades, In BTD6, the tower classifications were introduced. In BW, three classifications were added, and said classifications were '''Secondary', Science '''and '''Medieval. Credits to Kaiparasoft/Ninja Kiwi for the art. Missing towers to be added. Primary Pre-existing: * Bomb Shooter * Boomerang Thrower * Dart Monkey * Spike-O-Pult * Tack Shooter New: * Beekeeper Secondary New: * Bubble Shooter * Candy Monkey * Dartbooth * Monkey Miner * Rubber Harvester * Staple Gunner * Yoyo Monkey Medieval New: * Axe Monkey * Dart Hwacha * Lumberjack Monkey * Monkey Archer * Monkey Ballista * Monkey Boltshooter * Monkey Swordsman * Spear Monkey * Spider Monkey * Tribal Monkey Military Pre-existing: * Bloonchipper * Dartling Gunner * Heli Pilot * Monkey Ace * Monkey Buccaneer * Monkey Submarine * Mortar Monkey * Sniper Monkey New: * Bloon Hunter * Bloonzooka * Dynamite Bomber * Flamethrower Monkey * Hacker Monkey * Lookout Tower * Monkey Barracks * Monkey Fisher Boat * Monkey Jeep * Monkey Marine * Monkey Photographer * Monkey Tank * Pineapple Launcher * Soldier Monkey Magic Pre-existing: * Alchemist * Druid * Ice Monkey * Monkey Apprentice * Ninja Monkey * Super Monkey New: * Dragon Tamer * Elemental Monkey * Electromonkey * Hypno Monkey * Monkey Angel * Monkey Golem * Monkey Magician * Monkey Priest * Painter Monkey * Plasma Monkey * Sea Monkey Science Pre-existing/Reclassified as Science: * Bloonsday Device * Charge Tower New: * Astromonkey * Bloon Scanner * Bloon Pulser * Chemist Monkey * Flak Tower * Focus Ray * Infection Turret * Gravity Generator * Laser Turret * Monkey Cloner * Monkey UFO * Phase Railgun * Portal Monkey * Scout Tower * Sound Cannon * Taser Monkey * Tesla Coil Support Pre-existing: * Banana Farm * COBRA * Glue Gunner * Monkey Academy * Monkey Beacon * Monkey Engineer * Monkey Farmer * Monkey Village * Spike Factory New: * Construction Monkey * Monkey Dispenser * Monkey Doctor * Monkey Musician * Monkey Platform * Monkey Sprinkler * Paintball Gunner * Monkey Tycoon * Shield Generator * Shock Cannon Track-based * Camo Trap * Road Spikes * Exploding Pineapple * Monkey Glue * MOAB Mines Specialization Specialization towers are originally planned to be their counterparts' upgrades but were instead made into their standalone towers. These towers' upgrades usually stray from their normal counterparts. Some are rooted from their counterparts' upgrades. * Anti-Special Monkey * Acid Gunner * Assassin Monkey * Bloonberry Farmer * Beam Cannon * Bloon Factory * Bloon Recycler * Bloontonium Turret * Bubble Bomber * Bubblegum Gunner * Chakram Monkey * Coconut Thrower * Crossbow Shooter * Cryoflame Cannon * Dart Gunner * Electroshock Tower * Fracture Cannon * Firework Shooter * Glue Factory * Hazard Monkey * Heavy Shielder * Lance Monkey * Monkey Demolitionist * Mine Factory * Missile Artillery * Monkey Gunner * Monkey Summoner * Monkey Swashbuckler * Necromancer * Pineapple Factory * Plasmarang Thrower * Projectile Deflector * Samurai Monkey * Sawblade Shooter * Snowball Monkey * Steam Researcher * Ultraglaive * Voodoo Monkey * Wind Tempest Special Agents * Angry Squirrel * Energizing Totem * Mad Snowman * Pontoon * Portable Lake * Radadactyl * Tech Bot * Tribal Turtle Heroes Pre-existing: * Quincy, the Archer * Gwendolin, the Pyromaniac * Striker Jones, the Artillery Commander * Obyn Greenfoot, the Forest Guardian * Captain Churchill, the Tank * Benjamin, the Code Monkey * Ezili, the Voodoo Monkey * Pat Fusty, the Giant Monkey New: * Simon, the Monkey Assassin * Abigail, the Engineer * Bryan, the Telepath * Pioneer Original, the First * Bloonius, the Bloon Rebel * Professor Wilson, the Mad Scientist * Sabotto, the Bloon Interceptor * Beethoven, the Musician * Zack, the Frost Monkey * Zelric, the Elementalist From BAATD: * Captain Cassie, the Pirate * C4 Charlie, the Heavy Bomber * Sam, the Monkey Witch Awakened Heroes These are the awakened Heroes, basically their upgraded forms, but better. Awakening a hero gives numerous stat buffs and improvements, and adding new and powerful abilities as well. For pre-existing Heroes: * Quincy, the Black Arrow * Gwendolin, the Queen of Fire * Nuclear Jones, the Atomic Commander * Obyn Greenfoot, the Forest God * Overseer Churchill, the Siege Tank * Benjamin, the Biohacker * Ezili, the Dark Mistress * Pat Fusty, the Tremor '' For new heroes'': * Simon, the Deadeye Sniper * Abigail, the Void Drifter * Bryan, the Prince Regent * Bloonius, the Elite Defender * Doctor Wilson, the Quantum Researcher * Sabotto, the Royal Saboteur * Beethoven, the Maestro * Zack, the Arctic Knight * Zelric, the Elemental Ruler For BAATD-exclusive heroes: * Commander Cassie, the Naval Ship * C4 Charlie, the Unstable Bombardier * Sam, the Enchantress __FORCETOC__